


Mate hunting au

by mikeellee



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: A cool idea that Sailorstar9 give to me. Is on tumblr as well.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: based on an ask I did. I´d not think I can make Seir likeable using the canon djnimer4 crafted, so, I´ll have to do something new.

The Limbo is a realm that does not follow rules. Not space nor time, however, one rule is important to mentioned and important to never forget, Belasco rules this land as so he desires, the Szardos can´t ever forget this rule. Belasco can kill all of them in one minute if he so wishes, but, humiliation is far more his style and Margalia Szardos, in all her supposed glory of Red Queen, is powerless to stop him.

But, if she can´t defeat him on her own, she´ll plot against him. And her best chance is Azazel, while is completely laughable that Azazel wants to be the new Satan(Belasco has this mantle and not even Mephisto can argue against) he can aid Margalia in her quest.

“But, mother” Amanda asked confused “Azazel also hate us, why he would help us?” Amanda does not have the same vision as Margalia. The older woman smiles at this, her beautiful daughter is the most loyal one to her cause and she knows her daughter won´t fail on her.

“Of course, I can´t ever forget that, “there are dark tones in her words as Margalia looks into Amanda´s eyes. Her eyes, blue and crystalline as it should be, hide the eyes of her real father and Margalia see no reason to ever point this out. “however, his newest son” there´s mocking in her tone that Amanda can appreciate while her mother is branding her. Amanda is a cruel child, but, still a child nonetheless. “ Kurt or Seir, whatever name the boy wishes to be called, will go to the mortal plane to pick a bride, let´s call as such is kinder this way, as he did reject 3 demon courtesans”

“What a fool” Amanda is quick to judge “what an imbecile. A demon courtesan is far more powerful than a mere human” Amanda finishes and Margalia nods her head. The older woman nods and continues speaking as the hair of her daughter is perfectly done now. “Of course, some demons do prefer innocence over power, a fetish for them, anyway, this can be the perfect opportunity for us, you see, my beautiful daughter can seduce this poor idiot and once he makes you his first wife, Azazel will have to help us, after all, Sier/Kurt is his favourite son and if his precious son is in love with my beautiful daughter, he won´t deny her anything”

Amanda smiles pleased as she can see her mother´s grand vision and now Belasco has his days count down. One problem in this plan is how Stefan will take, her lover won´t accept this change so well.

In fact, in her departure for the mortal realm, Stefan only frowns at Amanda. “Won´t say goodbye to me as a lover?” Amanda asked in a crestfallen tone as Steffan, handsome as always, looks away forcing himself to not say anything too negative. “Then say goodbye to me as a brother, Stefan, this will be a mission that I need to know I still have your love” Amanda is at the verge of tears.

Stefan looks at her long and hard, a moment of silence between the two cross-star lovers, and a hug is given. “Just came back to me, my love, my sister” and now, a kiss seal the forbidden love among the deranged brothers.

And a portal was opened, thanks to Margalia´s magic and Amanda is left to seduce the stupid fool and gain more power to mother and herself, imagine what is the first wife of a demon prince can do to her? Amanda will be so powerful.

Amanda returns home but with bad news and Margalia can admit, much, later on, she can ever deal well with bad news. The evidence is marked on Amanda´s check. “How could my daughter lose to a mortal?”

Amanda is seething in rage too. “A stupid mortal, mother, is not my fault, mother, Kurt/Seir is so enamoured to that…pathetic lowlife. Maybe, is Azazel´s genes speaking again, he did fall for a mutant of that planet, Mystique, maybe it is bad genes” Amanda tries to explain her failure. “I tried to seduce him, mother, and I even killed in the process, but, he preferred that pathetic thing, she´s not even pretty”

Margalia raises her hand to stop Amanda to continue to her fumble explanation. “Amanda, I´m sorry for having hitting you, my beautiful daughter, I was hoping that your seduction skill would have been enough, after all, Stefan…” she trails off looking amused at her son who is blushing, but, does not appear to show a cute sign. Margalia knew since day one Amanda and Steffan are perfect for each other.

“I shall kill Kitty Pryde, mother, I shall” Amanda vows and Margalia has better ideas of revenge and Kitty Pryde is in this list as well. “No, my daughter, I have a better plan, first, I need you to be friends with this Kitty Pryde, and you, Steffan, I´ve a mission to you as well, I need you to stop trying to dig information about Belasco´s Queen and dig more information about this Kitty Pryde, can you do this for me? For your one true love?”

Steffan nods his head. “I´ll mother, there´s nothing I won´t do for you”

Margalia is pleased, she can avert this little problem. Kitty Pryde is an insect, at the best, and Amanda is a powerful sorceress and Margalia is far more powerful than anyone. She will overcome Belasco, no, she can overcome CHAOS itself. Amanda knows they can rule the world and she knows she can overcome the Red Queen.

Azazel is walking along with his favourite son, Seir, the young man prefers to use the name Kurt when they are on the mortal plane, but, he has no objections to his own father using the name Seir. Both demons are talking and plotting the next move.

“You pick a human?” there´s no anger in his tone nor disappointment, just curiosity, after all, Seir did refuse 3 demonic courtesans, and as much he´s happy that he found a mate, Azazel is just curious as for why a human.

Seir stops the stroll and answers what he knows is the biggest question every member of his family is silent doing. Why a human? “Because I want to avoid inbreeding. Demons clans that commit incest have their bloodline weak and that´s the truth for the Olgron clan …The last member has the intelligence of an animal, and I´m being generous here, and Ogun the demon…is the last of his clan because they have such purity idea that this became his downfall. No one will be that pure to mate with him and that´s why he´s dying”

Azazel has no problem with incest nor with his other children, but, Seir´s words are true. Forming children using the method of inbreeding is not a wise mood.

“Good thinking, son, and the woman you chose is smart and strong enough as she can give many offspring for my plan, good choice, Sier” Azazel congratulate Seir showing him affection by ruffing his hair. Sier smiles as Azazel is walking until he´s no longer in Seir´s view. Then the young man stops smiling and clenches his fist.

Like hell, I´ll let you use Kitty for any of your fucks up plans, father.


	2. part 2

The X-men are a military facility as well as a place of learning, it seems a fine contradiction, however, they do have the support of very powerful people.

Scott Summers manages to enlist a truce among Hellfire and X-men, of course, Jean Grey is far from being Emma Frost´s friend and she´s not happy that the woman is opening up to Scott.

In exchange of the X-men helping with the Black Queen´s incident, they offer a good sum of money to the X-men, big enough to help them to get more supplies and take care of each member.

* * *

 

And of course, many other members help as well. Psylocke, the British woman who has power can match the great Jean Grey also help with RH and the financial. Excalibur too as they do offer to house for mutants and open more opportunities to mutants.

Of course, this is not enough and not nearly as supportive as the Avengers are. Each day is a struggle to prove why their humanity matters.

Angel aka Warren Warrington does help too. His father builds habitational buildings for mutants and there are social programs to help families to understand that your son/daughter is not a monster, not all cases are successful(Warrington sr knows how close he was of losing his only son)

So, when a red looking mutant(?) shows up and shoot Angel in the back, things get ugly. The Avengers are quick to point fingers at the X-men and Betsy didn´t respond to herself.

The red mutant(?) identify himself as Azazel, the new Satan, and takes triumph in defeating the new students, sadly, he vanishes before the X-men could have done real damage to the red face.

Betsy is in the waiting room, waiting silently, for news of Warren´s state. Kitty Pryde is with Scott as both are talking about the event. Jean and Brian are offering support to Betsy and Warren´s father.

"Do you have information about this Azazel?" Scott asked thankfully that such genius of computer and date is on their side.

"Well, not much, I know he once pairs up with Mystique, but, that´s that. You...don´t think..." Kitty trails off as Scott sighs.

"If Mystique knows who he is...then he ought to ask her, and no, I hate this as much as you do" Scott speaks and Kitty wonder, for a moment, if Scott is here talking about their next move because the man can´t deal with the situation. Can´t deal with the possibility of a friend being dead. Not again.

A nurse arrives and tells the condition of Angel and Kitty can sense the situation won´t get any better so soon.

Raven Darkholme and the X-men have a complex relationship. The Blue woman is even surprised Kitty Pryde is here and not Rogue. "She is ashamed of ever calling you, mother and still refuses to talk with you" Kitty can´t help to say something mean to a woman who is, quite frankly, the worst mother in the world.

Raven didn´t seem to care. "Then what Kitty Pryde wants with me? I´m your type now" there´s a mocking smile on her face and of course, Mystique knows about Kitty´s relationships with another woman.

"Never" Kitty adds disgusted "But, I´m here to talk about Azazel" and now Raven has her serious face on. The same face(how ironic) she wears when she´s making a deal. Rogue and Scott know this very well.

"He´s my ex, so to speak, and no, I won´t fight with that stupid man if I can´t avoid" Raven speaks now shifting her face again to a new person Kitty never saw before. "But, Kitty Pryde, I´m all about paying my debts and if the X-men want to know more about the fool, I've got a great asset"

And Kitty meets a young man with golden eyes. An outfit a bit similar to Azazel(but white) a tail, indigo hair, and fangs.

"This is my son, Seir or Kurt, it depends on his mood" Sier/Kurt narrow his eyes at Raven not pleased by this line and Raven waves off "and he knows a thing or two about Azazel as he two wants to destroy the dumb fool"

Now, the blonde hair with green eyes Raven comments on how the debt is paid and leaves the two alone.

"Charming woman, isn´t?"

"If that´s her being helpful, what´s she being unhelpful?"

No one in the mansion is exactly thrilled with this news. Jean scan Sier/Kurt´s mind to see if this is a foul play and turns out it isn´t it. "So, your father wants you to impregnate a woman and then sacrifice the offspring to open a portal to let thousands of demons run free?" Scott asked still thinking this has to be the dumbest thing he ever heard.

"Yes, pretty much" Seir explained. And told his plan, again, Jean Grey scanned to make sure that has no foul play, even though she didn´t detect...she is not 100% aboard with this plan.

"Why...you use the name  Kurt?" Kitty asked as this is something no one ever asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe"

"The name sounds...good." way better than Sier. He adds mentally and is pleased to know Jean didn´t read this part of his mind.

"Then I´ll go" Kitty offers herself and people try to dissuade of this, but, when Shadowcat has decided something, good luck in trying to change her mind. "Azazel can only be killed by the soul sword?"

Seir nods. "Why do you think I´m here? I know the X-men and Rogue don´t really want me here" Rogue is silent all the time looking at Seir apprehensive. The sins her mother commit won´t ever leave her alone.  "The X-men are my only chance to take down my father as I can´t do that on my own"

Kitty looks at his golden eyes. "Then as I said we´ll do it, but, if this turns out to be a double cross plot..." she warns and Seir rolls his eyes saying he gets the memo. And, once informing parts of his plan, the man is quick to bamf as the X-men aren´t that pleasant to have the son of Azazel here.

Yet, Kitty stops him. "Look, if we're engaged, well, fake engage. Then, you should be here."

Scott would protest, but, Jean agrees with Kitty´s suggestion and mentioned they have a spare room to be used.

Rogue watches as the blue man, along with Kitty, Jean and Scott go to the new room.

"Ma Cherri, do you know the blue creature?" Remy asked noticing that Rogue is far too tense and she´s not a person to care for people´s looks.

"Yes, he´s my brother"


End file.
